Starlight Confessions
by SelvanusJupiter
Summary: Short OneShot When Isaac wakes he reveals one of his greatest secrets to someone very close to him. Please read & review


Hi everyone. This happens to be the very first story I have ever written just for the sake of writing. It is a one-shot that is about the concealed love between a pair of blue-eyed adepts.

Starlight Confessions

"Look out Mia!" she heard someone yell and she jumped to the right. The manticore screeched as its barbed tail crashed into the sand inches from the mercury adept's foot.

_/Stop thinking of him Mia/ _she mentally berated herself for becoming distracted. They were in the middle of a desert fighting a huge manticore, and she had to think about how gracefully Isaac moved while fighting with his sword. _/He doesn't like you Mia, and you need to accept that fact/_

It was Isaac who was the one who screamed the warning. He was watching her out of the corner of his eye all day. When he saw she escaped from the manticore's poisoned tail, he fiercely attacked it to give her time to recover and get her bearings. _/Mia is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looks so cute when she is fighting with her staff/_ he thought, and in turn received a slash on his upper right arm. At that moment Ivan let out his most powerful tornado attack which sent the manticore staggering. Garet took this small opening to let out a vicious eruption attack. The manticore flew backwards and landed on top of Isaac.

"Isaac!" Mia and Ivan screamed at the same time as the manticore shakily stood up. Garet finished it off by a jab to the right eye as Mia ran to Isaac. Before she was near him she was glowing a deep azure and emanating frigid waves. As soon as she got there she let out all of her collected power and Isaac started to heal. The only thing he could do was grab Mia's shoulder and mumble, "Thanks Mia I…", before he blacked out.

"Is he okay?" asked Ivan coming over and sitting down.

"Yes he'll be fine Ivan. His arm and two of his ribs were broken, and he was in shock. I healed all his injuries and he passed out." She murmured placing a hand on his forehead.

The next time Isaac awoke, Mia was sleeping on the ground next to him with a rag and some herbs. _/She must have been taking care of me all day. She probably only slept because she was exhausted/ _he thought noticing that it was night already.

"Does that mean she might like me the way I like her?" he asked the stars. Then he heard a rustle and saw Mia sitting up.

_/Damn I must have woke her by speaking/ _he thought furious at himself for disturbing his companion's well deserved rest.

"Oh Isaac your awake", she said quietly, "How do you feel.

"I'm fine Mia", he said, "Were you up all day taking care of me?"

"Um… well yeah I did." She murmured looking at the ground to conceal her bright red cheeks.

"Th-thank you Mia, but you didn't have to do that." He said now blushing vividly as well. They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, broken only by snores from there flame-haired companion.

_/I have to tell her/_ thought Isaac now trying hard not to do something stupid. His insides were being torn asunder by his conflicting emotions.

"I have-"

"Isaac there-", they both spoke at the same time.

"You go first Isaac." Said an embarrassed Mia trying to conceal her blush once again.

"Okay, well I have been having these weird feelings towards you ever since we gave Tret the Water of Hermes, and I couldn't figure out what they meant. Then Garet came to me asking advice. He said he was in love with my friend Jenna, and then he described the same feelings that I am feeling towards you. Then I realized something Mia, I realized that I am in love with you." He said quietly, staring right into her eyes. At this point he looked away and the he felt something brush his shoulder. He looked over to see Mia smiling at him through her face of tears.

"I know how you feel Isaac, I love you too. Ever since I met you I have always felt that I could trust you. I was drawn to your calm attitude and gentle demeanor." She said and then she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled away and blushed, but he reassured her by capturing her in another passionate kiss.

Neither slept that night, and unknown to them so did someone else. Ivan lay awake smiling as he heard his two friends confessing their love. _/This trip is going to get a lot more interesting/ _he thought as he thought of ways to make fun of them.

Well that's it for my first fan fic. I hope everyone likes it. Please everyone **read and review**, but please don't flame because you don't like my pairing. See Ya.


End file.
